Coming Distractions
by Krusader
Summary: [OneShot] Peter and Claire improvise when the movie they're watching fails to entertain. AU. PeterClaire.


**Coming Distractions  
**_Peter and Claire_

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.  
**Author's Note:** This was written for the "quickie" challenge at the matureheroes community on livejournal. Huge amounts of thanks goes out to frellingblonde for suggesting the idea and the opening line. Peter, Claire, and movie theater sex. Who needs plot when you've got that?

----

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Peter asked, gritting his teeth to keep from moaning as Claire unzipped his jeans and slid her hand inside.

"Do you see anyone left?" Claire pointed out, nodding back at the empty theater. Whatever it was they were watching, she had already forgotten the title, was so terrible that the theater had cleared before the end credits rolled.

Peter began to protest but the only noise that escaped his lips was a low groan as Claire's hand wrapped around his hardening cock. He relaxed into his cushioned seat, head rested on the back of the chair. Claire moved her hand along his length, grinning as she watched his mouth open in a silent moan.

Growing impatient, she tugged his pants, boxers and all, down past his knees. Removing her skirt, she crawled into his lap facing him. She ran both hands under the front of his shirt, lightly brushing over his chest before pulling his shirt over his head.

Peter tangled one hand in her hair, pulling her down and pressing his lips against hers in a fierce kiss. She barely noticed as he ripped her shirt up, discarding it in a vacant seat nearby. He latched his mouth with hers again, savoring the taste of the new lipgloss she picked up during their rendezvous at the mall the previous day.

His free hand strayed down her neck, fingers brushing over her shoulder and tracing her bra strap down her back. Unlatching it with one hand, he let it fall to the floor. Breaking from her lips, he bent over her chest, taking one nipple in his mouth. She arched her back into his touch, both hands in his hair to keep him from pulling away. He moved his attention to the next breast, rolling the palm of one hand over the hardened nipple he had left only moments before.

With each quick lash of his tongue, she could feel the moistness in her folds getting more severe. "Peter… now…" Her voice was barely audible over the ignored film's soundtrack still playing in the background.

Claire shifted in Peter's lap, positioning herself above his cock before he thrust up into her. She whimpered as he broke through her core, grabbing onto his shoulders as she grew used to his size within her, filling her. She slowly started rocking her hips against his, enjoying the feel of him slipping in and out of her.

Peter slid one hand between them, rubbing her opening with two fingers. "Peter…" she murmured. Her eyes were closed and she clumsily leaned into him, trying to make her lips meet his but missed and kissed his jaw. He smashed his lips against hers, but only for a moment before trailing hot, wet kisses along her throat. A low growl reverberated through his chest as he pounded into her, his breath hot against the bare skin of her shoulder.

She grinded into him, his hips bucking up to meet her. She buried her face in the top of his head, trying to hold on so they could release together. Their chests were heaving from the exerted effort. Peter's body tensed as Claire clenched around him, unable to hold out for him any longer. Her body shook in his arms and her climax stimulated him into his own. With a few final thrusts, he spilled himself into her, grunting as he came.

Claire hugged him close, breathing in the scent of his well-groomed hair. She brushed his bangs out of his face, kissing him lightly. "Aren't you glad I dragged you out to a chick flick tonight?" she asked, smirking.

Peter glanced at the movie screen without a bit of interest. "I _did_ have a much better time than I thought I would," he agreed. "Isn't there a sequel to this one?"

"Come to think of it, yeah, I think you're right," Claire pondered, crushing him into another kiss.


End file.
